


Almost

by vixxbitch (expoduck)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Embarrassment Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Praise Kink, being unable to take compliments, while being fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expoduck/pseuds/vixxbitch
Summary: Leo squirmed, pressing his head back into the pillow, bringing his hands to his face, covering his eyes and his reactive blush of embarrassment at Ravi's earnest praise...Largely inspired bythis video, of Leo being complimented and being utterly, adorably, mortified and embarrassed.I took that idea and ran with it. Or rather, Ravi did.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/gifts).



> As always, entirely [crazyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane)'s fault. ALL OF IT. EVERY BIT.

"You're so beautiful like this, Leo," Ravi said as he slowly pushed into him. "So hot and tight. You're perfect."

Leo squirmed, pressing his head back into the pillow, bringing his hands to his face, covering his eyes and his reactive blush of embarrassment at Ravi's earnest praise. One of his hands was slowly pulled away by the man lying at his left side. A strong, graceful hand slipped its fingers between Leo's, interlacing, and held his hand down on the bed. He fought against the grip only briefly, enjoying the way he was being restricted. His eyes were still squeezed closed, his breathing unsteady.

Hakyeon moved closer, holding his hand down harder, breathing into Leo's ear, sending shivers up and down his side, "You're so good for Ravi, Leo. So good. You take him so well. Like you were born to be fucked."

Leo let out a groan, trying to cover his entire face with one hand as a fresh flush of warmth coursed through him. The hand was drawn away and pressed against the sheets by the man to his right—Hongbin moved in, licking the side of Leo's neck.

"Even your sweat is delicious, Leo. So sweet, salty, you taste so good," Hongbin said, the deep timbre of his voice speaking _those words_ going straight to Leo's cock. "You taste almost as good as you look."

Leo squeezed his eyes closed more tightly, his entire body heating with a combination of shame and pride. Ravi snapped his hips forward, loving the way Leo squirmed under him, tightened around him.

"He tastes good everywhere. _Everywhere_. I've never tasted anyone like him. He makes my mouth water every time," Ravi said, his thrusting making his voice quaver. 

Leo opened his eyes a crack, looking up at Ravi. Ravi was staring at his face, thrusting into him steadily, completely focussed on him, an intense look in his eye. Leo's eyes slipped down Ravi's body and he rocked his hips, watching Ravi's arms tense as he pulled Leo onto his cock, watching his abs tighten as he filled Leo.

Hakyeon licked a long, slow line up the side of Leo's chest, teasing his tight nipple, and Leo's eyes fluttered closed again. "Bean, taste him. Taste his cock," Hakyeon said. "Tell me how he tastes."

Ravi took hold of Leo's cock with one hand, holding it for Hongbin's mouth. Leo let out a quiet moan and thrust up into Ravi's strong grasp.

"You have such a beautiful cock, Leo," Hongbin breathed. "So perfect, just like the rest of you. Everyone should see your cock, if they had any idea how fucking beautiful it is they'd all beg for it."

"Oh _god_ ," Leo breathed, shaking his head, his fingers tightening on Hakyeon's and Hongbin's hands.

Hakyeon's free hand went to the back of Hongbin's head, guiding him down, pushing his open mouth onto the head of Leo's cock. Leo's hips kicked up, Ravi's hands moving to pin him down. Hongbin sucked on the head of Leo's cock with a low groan, then pulled off with a wet sound.

"Oh he tastes so _good_ ," Hongbin said, looking at Hakyeon. "Taste him."

Hakyeon took Hongbin's lips in an abrupt, filthy kiss, all tongues and biting, and Leo lifted his head to watch with his mouth hanging open. The kiss broke and Hakyeon breathed, "Delicious," and then dipped his head to lick roughly over the head of Leo's cock. Hongbin lowered his head as well and then there were two hot mouths and a hand on Leo's cock and he couldn't watch, it was unbearable. He let his head fall back onto the pillow with a long shuddering breath, staring dazed at the ceiling.

Hakyeon slowly kissed his way back up Leo's flushed chest, whispering compliments into his skin, making him shudder and squirm and blush anew. Hakyeon teased a nipple with his tongue, then blew on the wet skin, making it tighten.

"You're so good for me, Leo," Ravi said. "Such a good fuck. So good at _everything_. So fucking beautiful. I've never fucked anyone who made me feel like you do. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel... that's why I needed the help, because I could never do it alone, I could never be _enough_ … to _show you_..."

Ravi's rhythm stuttered, his hands tightening on Leo's hips as he groaned out _Taekwoon_ , their eyes locked together as he came. Leo ground down on Ravi as he spilled inside him, feeling energised in a way he couldn't define, this carnal compliment affecting him in a way none of the verbal ones had. 

Leo let out a long, keening moan, quickly swallowed by Hakyeon's mouth. He kissed him back desperately, pinned down, used and wanted and taken and cherished, his body singing with pleasure and still hot with embarrassment and shyness, but so very aroused by the things being whispered to him in the night. He shuddered, struggling against the hands holding him down, against Hongbin's leisurely-bobbing head.

Leo approached the precipice in silence, holding his breath, his body tightening, overloaded with the sensations of three men touching him, entirely devoted to his pleasure. All he could hear as he shuddered and came, electricity crackling up and down his spine as he thrust through Ravi's hand, was the concert of their three voices, telling him he was beautiful, and wanted, and good, and sexy, and perfect, and turned them on, and was good enough—and in his bliss he almost, _almost_ , believed them.


End file.
